1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a holder for a seamless control cord of a curtain, and more particularly to a holder for a seamless control cord of a curtain, which can quickly install and securely locate the seamless control cord.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to the opening/closing control of a common curtain, a control cord or bead chain is generally used to control the opening/closing and motion of the curtain. The control cord or bead chain often naturally suspends from one side of the curtain assembly to a lower position without being located. Under such circumstance, a child can easily play the control cord or bead chain or even tangle the control cord or bead chain with his neck. This often causes danger of the child's life.
In order to solve the above problem, some manufacturers have developed various holders for locating the control cord or bead chain on the wall. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,650,720 discloses a control cord holder (as shown in FIG. 1). The control cord holder is composed of an inner seat A, an outer seat B and elastic members. The control cord and the holder are installed in such a manner that the control cord or bead chain is first passed through a misaligned space formed of the holding holes C of the inner and outer seats A, B. After the elastic members push and abut against the inner and outer seats A, B to securely hold the control cord or bead chain, the holder is locked on the wall by means of fixing screws. After the holder is locked on the wall, the holding holes of the inner and outer seats can be aligned with each other to release the control cord or bead chain from the holding state. In a not held state, two ends of the control cord is connected by a connector D to complete the installation of the control cord and the holder.
The object of the holder structure of the above patent is simply to locate the control cord or bead chain on the wall face, not to securely hold the control cord or bead chain and prevent the control cord or bead chain from swinging. In addition, the holder structure of the above patent is inapplicable to the installation of a seamless control cord. This is because the seamless control cord is a loop structure and the holder structure of the above patent has closed holding holes. Therefore, it is impossible to make the seamless control cord enter the holding holes. Under such circumstance, the holder structure of the above patent is only applicable to those control cord or bead chain connected by a connector. Accordingly, the application range of the holder structure of the above patent is limited. Furthermore, it seems that the technical concept and effect of the holder of U.S. Pat. No. 8,650,720 fail to meet the function shown in the drawings or recited in the specification of the patent. Especially, when the holder is affixed to the wall face with the fixing screws, the two holes are aligned with each other. Therefore, as shown in FIGS. 3 to 5 of the above patent, the control cord or bead chain passing through the holes is not securely held, but will still swing and is easy to pull and play by a child. To prevent the control cord or bead chain from swinging or being pulled and played by a child, it is necessary to first pull straight the control cord or bead chain and then lock the holder (as shown in FIG. 5 of the above patent). In this case, it is inconvenient to operate the control cord or bead chain. Obviously, the holder structure of the above patent fails to meet the effect and object to be achieved by the above patent. In other words, the above patent can simply locate the control cord or bead chain on the wall face, while failing to fully securely hold the control cord or bead chain and hinder the control cord or bead chain from swinging. Therefore, the holder structure of the above patent still needs to be improved.